Poppy Clarke
Poppy is a new character in Season 2 of House of Anubis.Poppy plays Jerome's little sister who is in seventh grade and just as mischievious, if not more, than Jerome himself. Poppy is not aware of the mysteries of Anubis House, but is initially involved in her own mystery: finding out what happened to her father. She is portrayed by Frances Encell. 'Poppy Clarke's Gallery' Background She first appeared in House of Hello / House of Dolls. Poppy is Jerome Clarke's younger sister. She is 12 and is a first-year student at the same boarding school as her brother. Poppy is friends with Mara and was blackmailing Jerome so he would help find their father. Poppy is manipulative at times, but wears her heart on her sleeve. She is very happy to meet her father again and obviously values her friendship with Mara. In the finale of season 2, she is happy to be reunited with her dad and Jerome. Relationships Jerome Clarke (Poppy's Birth-Present; Brother) ' Poppy is Jerome's younger sister. She seems to be blackmailing him when she is first introduced. Poppy wants her brother's help so they can find their father. Though at first it doesn't seem so but she actually seems to care for Jerome in a way. Also Poppy often calls Jerome "Gerbil". Jerome tries protect her by lying about their dad being a criminal. She broke into his room and found his key for the locked desk. After Mara tells Poppy about the gem and Jerome places it back in the sheild Poppy and Jerome hug each other. (See Joppy) John Clarke '(Poppy's Birth-Present; Father) Poppy doesn't remember anything about her father, but Mara is helping her find more infomation about him.She discovered that her father was in prison and decided to write to him. After learning that her father wanted to see her, Poppy went to visit him and was happy to share about her life. Mara Jaffray (2012-Present; Good Friends) Poppy and Mara seem to be good friends. Mara helps her find information out on her dad when Jerome shows her their dad's letter. Mara often reasons with Jerome for Poppy and has even helped her deceive her brother. (see Moppy ) Alfie Lewis (2012-Present; acquaintances) Poppy and Alfie have interacted once. They know each other because Poppy has probably heard of Alfie from Jerome. Poppy also babysitted Alfie when he turned into a baby, although she didn't know it was Alfie. Nina Martin (2012-Present; acquaintances) The two seem to be acquainted. In House of Heists / House of Alibis Nina got Poppy the job to babysit Alfie. When Poppy lost Alfie, Nina seemed pretty mad at Poppy. Amber Millington (2012-Present; acquaintances) Amber and Poppy have interacted. In House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, Amber said, "Hi Poppy." Quotes *"Anyone would think you're trying to avoid me. Big mistake." -Poppy to Jerome. *"I would thank you if you give me back my phone." -Poppy to Jerome. *"When I'm your age, am I gonna be this...weird?" -Poppy to Mara. *"Easiest money I've ever made" -Poppy to herself. *"You got sass Clarke, I like it." - Poppy to Jerome. *"I told you." -Poppy to her Dad. Trivia *Jerome is also known for calling her "Poopy" while she calls him "Gerbil". *She is about four years younger than Jerome, and is in the seventh grade. *Poppy found out about the gem from Mara. *Poppy is a definate Jara shipper. *Poppy has a fear of public speaking, she was having flashbacks to her recital where she puked down her recorder while at her dad's hearing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Minor Characters Category:Residents of Other Houses Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting Character Category:relative